Resisting Love
by Kiara Ralkin
Summary: Remus Lupin is resisting his infinite love Nymphadora tonks. Meanwhile Nymphadora has lost her job and has sunk into deppression. Her sister, Katie, who has always hated Nymphadora, finds herself trying to unite her Nymphadora and her true love.
1. My mission

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of Harry Potter 

I'm Katie Tonks, Nymphadora's sister. We never got along. She is a lot older then me but was always jealous of me, as I now know. My parents told me it was because she wished she had my name instead of hers, that she thought mine was more normal. I tend to disagree. This is the wizarding world, which is loaded with unique and exotic names like Nymphadora, and I get stuck with a stupid muggle name. I guess its not that bad though a lot of wizards have muggle names.

Anyway, she always bullied me as a little kid. So, when she moved away to be an auror we lost all contact. Really I think that was the best thing that could have happened in our sibling relationship. We went way beyond sibling rivalry so separated stops the fights AND stops the hatred. Sort of.

Just recently my parents told me something that actually made me pity my sister. I do not enjoy the feeling of pitying someone I hate more than anyone in the world. Love had crushed her, like she had crushed me. So she deserved it right? But then my idiotic conscience kicks in and I know I have to do something.

She fell in love with the werewolf Remus Lupin. And he refused to fall in love back. It is not widely known, but he has a daughter, Emily Lupin. Her mother was lost in a tragic accident, but that's another story. Emily Lupin is one of my best friends . I like thinking that ill be her Aunt if Nymphadora does marry her dad. So, I asked why her dad didn't love my sister. She replied by telling me that he did love her, but did not want to harm her. He had said that my sister deserved someone young and handsome, the opposite of himself. I understood that. Why would Dora want some old guy who is a danger to her life? But I guess that true love.

So I have made it my mission to unite my older sister, who bullied me throughout my whole life, with her true love. Not because I want her to be happy, but because when shes married shell be permanently out of my hair and ill never have to feel sorry for her again.

So the next day, I went camp (Wizard's Grove Dueling Camp, WGDC) and told my friends Remy Le Fay, Aly Granger, Genny Weasley, Alex Lovegood, Sarah Shackelbolt, and Emily Lupin all of my plans, and they agreed to help.

"Why are you being nice to her after all she pain and embarrassment she put you through?" Sarah couldn't help asking.

My eyes turned flaming red remembering the trouble Nymphadora made me endure at school and at home (I'm also a metamorphmagus, too).

"Never mind" Sarah added quickly, dismissing the question as unimportant.

We decided the first stage would be to fine Nymphadora at the Ministry, and Emily would ask her dad to reconsider.

**Like it? I hope, so. But it doesn't matter if you liked it, hated it, or thought it was the most boring fanfic you ever read. I NEED YOU TO REVIEW! This way I can improve my writing style, and that what fanfic is all about right? **

**Those three sentences in a nut shell, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**your humble author **

**Kiara Ralkin**


	2. To the Ministry!

Disclaimer: FINE! One last time! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS! Whew! I feel better now.

We decided apparition was the best way to travel (YES, we have all completed and ACED the apparition test). My skin prickled as the familiar sensation of being pushed through a tiny hole. I suspect this is how toothpaste feels when you squeeze it out of the bottle. In half a moment the feeling was gone and the Ministry of Magic formed in front of my eyes. I glanced around and my fellow matchmakers appeared one by one, loud crack after loud crack.

"Ok, first stop, auror's offices" I said smiling at my friends as my hair turned bright bubblegum pink. _Ech! That's how Nymphadora keeps her hair!_ I quickly changed it back it its original form, my wonderful long, brown, slightly wavy locks. I had to admit, this was pretty exciting for a stupid mission to help my stupid sister.

We made our way toward the elevator and squished ourselves into the cramped space. Paper airplanes zoomed above our head as a women's voice said " Third floor, Auror's office. The gates opened and my small group stepped out. We ambled down the hallway to an open door. We peeked inside.

"Uncle Kingsley!" Sarah squealed, running in to hug her uncle. "Do you know where her sister is?"

"Nymphadora is your sister right?" Kingsley asked. I nodded and he went on. "She was fired. I dunno why she wouldn't tell you. It happened a while ago too, seem like ages but I guess it was only a month"

"She was fired!" Alex shrieked, shocked. Alex always admired my sister. I can't imagine why. "but but but…She is an amazing auror!"

"WAS an amazing auror." I corrected her. I smirked. Finally my perfect sister had screwed up.

"Well what happened? Why was she fired?" Alex question. She couldn't grasp the fact that her idol had lost her job.

"She couldn't perfect the newest advance in shielding spells. She was trying for months, the boss finally fired her." Kingsley explained.

"Do you know where she is?" Aly asked.

_Crud. If we can't find her, then we cant unite her with her true love. AH! What was I thinking! Yuck, sounded like I cared about my butt faced sister for a moment there. If we can't find her shes gone forever and ill never have to deal with her again! Wait. It would just take a tracking charm by Remy over there and we could be on her doorstep in seconds.(Remy is the youngest teacher on the whole staff at Hogwarts). Hmmmmm… OOO! This is the perfect angle to approach the situation!_

"Haven't a clue" Kingsley said in reply to Aly's question.

"Uh, guys, huddle up" I love muggle sports terms. And for that matter, I love muggle sports all together! Especially soccer. Soccer rocks my socks. By the way that's another common muggle term, isn't it cute!

We formed a circle and bent our head into the center.

"I've got an idea"

**Hey everyone! I know these are short chapters, but it's getting there! Please review even if you've already sent me one for the first chapter!**

**Thanks in advance**

**Kiara Ralkin**


End file.
